Between Us
by Miss Dominique
Summary: Lily finds James in the library...


Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

It was the first weekend of the school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I sat down by the lake with a book (_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven _by Miranda Goshawk) and began to read up on Cheering Charms (charm whose victim becomes cheery for an hour's time) for Professor Flitwick's class, Charms. I began to take down some notes in my green notebook that my mother had bought because it matched my eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, I checked the length of my essay, but it seemed to be a few centimeters short. I decided to go to the library to find another book on the Cheering Charm. Feeling as if I needed one, I entered the library.

"Hello, Lily, dear," said the green-haired librarian, Madam Kerry.

Madam Kerry was about fifteen or sixteen years older than me. She was at the height of cool. Students actually admired her. Kerry's green hair caught the attention of many. I had to admit that green hair was, well, _unusual_, but she was a good role model because of her determination. She also knew me by my first name because I was always in the library.

"I'm looking for a book, Madam Kerry. It's called _Spells, Charms and Jinxes for Students_," I told her.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Lily, but I just lent that book to the boy sitting near the Transfiguration section. Maybe you could ask him to give it to you when he's done with it," she suggested.

"Thank you, Madam Kerry," I said politely.

I headed toward the Tranfiguration shelf. I turned a corner and stopped walking suddenly. I was shocked. I was more than shocked. I was flabbergasted. For sitting with _Spells, Charms and Jinxes for Students _was a certain black-haired boy named James Potter.

Potter (I will never call him 'James') was the resident heartthrob at Hogwarts. He was also the biggest prat on Earth. He loved pulling pranks on people, but I couldn't help noticing that he did it less and less around me. Potter had been trying to get me to go out on a date with him for a little more than four years, but I had always refused. In fact, I still refused. I didn't care if he worshipped the ground I walked on. I would never go on a date with Potter. It had been decided in my court of law.

I tried to read over his shoulder, since it was much better than a repeated chorus of: "Lily Evans, please give James Potter a chance!" My reply was either "Get your big fat head out of my way, Potter." or the famous "Go boil your head in a cauldron, Potter."

But as I read the first sentence on the page of the book and realized that he wasn't reading _Spells, Charms and Jinxes for Students_. I reread the sentence again and shook my head.

"'Do you have a map because I'm lost in your eyes?' What is this rubbish that you're reading, Potter? _Pick-up Lines for Dummies_?" I joked.

"That's exactly what I was reading until you ever so rudely interrupted me," answered Potter in a matter-of-fact voice. "Are you stalking me, Evans?"

"We both know very well that you are the stalker. Give me the book you're hiding _Pick-up Lines for Dummies _with."

"Lily Evans, please-" started the boy.

"Do us all a favor, Potter and go boil your head in a cauldron!" I lunged for the bookbut he pulled it away from me.

"Now we both know that you don't mean that. Anyway, down to business." He clapped his hands together in what he thought was a professional way. "Evans, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up, you know," he hinted.

"I thought I told you to boil your head in a cauldron," I repeated angrily.

"But Evans!" said Potter in an annoying voice. "You promised that you would go out with me if I changed. I did change, in case you didn't notice."

"I did not say that," I lied, biting my lip.

"Quoth the Lily: "Maybemore, maybemore."

"'Maybemore' isn't a word," I corrected him.

"Of course it is."

"In prat language probably," I told him.

"You said you would go out with me if I changed, Ev-Lily."

I thought a bit about a date with Prat Extraordinaire. Okay, I had to admit, I did like James- Potter, I mean- a little. I had a tiny crush on the new and improved Potter (now comes with lower detention count and more maturity).

I did my best to sound frustrated when I answered: "Alright, just one date when we go to Hogsmeade." Wait a minute, did I actually accept Potter's invitation to go on a date?

"You're not pulling my leg, are you, Lily?" asked James innocently.

"No."

"I can't wait to tell Padfoot," he said excitedly, referring to Sirius Black, one of his best friends. He, Sirius, boys named Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were Marauders (so they called themselves) and thoroughly enjoyed pranking people for no reason. They also thought it was funny.

I whimpered.

"Actually, Lily, maybe we'll just keep this between us." He squeezed my shoulders.

Making sure that no one either of us knew was around (who would be in the library at dinnertime?), I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Caught in the moment, huh, Lily?" Before I could answer, he pulled me into a deeper kiss and I was a bit shocked at my reaction. I wanted him to kiss me. An hour ago I would have rather jumped off the Astronomy Tower than kiss James Potter on the lips, but I found myself wishing that it wouldn't end. Maybe it was the fact that he was reading a book to impress me. It might have been a dumb book, but he tried.

"That also stays between us, James," I whispered into his ear.

"That's alright with me, Lily," he answered happily, holding my hands in his own.


End file.
